A minha vida é uma confusão
by Leo 3333
Summary: Laureen, Mandy, Mary e Lou são amigas de verdade. Ambas as quatro estão enfiadas num orfanato e nem desconfiam quem são os seus verdadeiros pais. Até o dia em que descobrem o mundo dos deuses olimpianos e conhecem muitos semideuses ao ir viver no acampamento meio-sangue. Agora vão descobrir quem são os seus pais, participar em missiões e ganhar novos amigos e inimigos.


Olá a todos, o meu nome é Laureen estou a ter uma aula neste preciso momento.

Pensem na aula mais aborrecida que tiveram em toda a vossa vida multipliquem por cem e bem-vindos a aula da professora Catherine. O meu olhar desviou-se para as minhas amigas, bem, as únicas amigas que eu tive por mais do que umas semanas para ser sincera. Não é estranho se passarem a vida a mudar de orfanato como eu!

Como eu estava a dizer, o meu olhar perdeu-se nas minhas quatro amigas. A Lou estava entretida a conversar com qualquer pessoa que estivesse disposta ao menos tempo que desenhava no caderno. Um sorriso abriu-se na minha cara, Louise como era o seu verdadeiro nome era irreprimível.

A Mandy estava concentrada a ler o seu livro sobre a matéria mas tive vontade de rir quando reparei que colado nas páginas do livro estavam páginas que penso que devem ser mais interessantes que a matéria.

Por último, Mary estava a dar o seu melhor para tentar acompanhar a aula mas não devia estar a conseguir pela sua cara confusa e os seus olhos parecerem estar quase a saltar.

Estava mais animada por não ser a única a quem parecia que a professora falava chinês mas mais uma vez a minha atenção desviou-se para um rapaz no fundo da sala. Tinha chegado a apenas algumas semanas e por algum motivo esquisito tinha decidido que queria a nossa companhia (de mim e das minhas amigas), o seu nome era Grover. O coitadinho era aleijado numa perna e era muito gozado por isso, obviamente era eu ou uma das minhas amigas que o defendia.

Não que eu me importasse, ele era simpático e tal mas parecia atrair mais confusão do que outra. Só agora que reparei eu a professora Catherine me olhava com olhos assassinos e esperei que ela não me tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta enquanto estava distraída. Pelos visto não me tinha perguntado nada pois desviou o olhar e continuo a falar em tom monótono.

Finalmente ouvi o toque da campainha e ia levantar-me quando a professora Catherine falou para mim:

- Fica aí onde estás rapariga, vocês também – apontou para as minhas amigas – tenho de ter uma conversa particular convosco.

Eu reparei que os seus pequenos olhos de barata brilhavam de maldade e perguntei-me o que poderíamos ter feito de tão grave desta vez.

Grover pareceu preocupado e eu sorri-lhe para mostrar que estava tudo bem, no entanto, não devo ter parecido convincente porque ele parecia estar a ponto de ter um colapso o que eu achei completamente desnecessário.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse-lhe movendo apenas os lábios antes de entrar no gabinete da professora Catherine.

- Pensavam mesmo que conseguiam escapar as quatro? – Perguntou com uma voz muito rouca a professora Catherines.

- Escapar, mas escapar a quê? – Perguntou Mary provavelmente tentando lembrar-se se tinha feito alguma coisa horrível ultimamente.

Aí a professora começou a ficar muito, mas mesmo muito estranha! As pernas começaram a mudar de cor e ficaram verdes e quando pisquei os olhos já não eram pernas mas sim caudas de serpentes. Por um momento achei que tinha ficado louca mas quando olhei para as minhas amigas percebi que era impossível termos ficado loucas ao mesmo tempo.

- Se eu tivesse apostado que isto ia acontecer com a aquela idiota da Susan ia ganhar tanto dinheiro! – Foi o único comentário de Mary o que me deu vontade de mata-la.

- Provavelmente. – Sussurrou Lou.

- Podemos por favor, gritar e correr! – Pediu Mandy.

E como se todos tivessem esperado pela deixa, a professora Catherine avançou para cima de nós que já nos tínhamos precipitado pela porta e corríamos agora a toda a velocidade.

Esbarrei com pelo menos cinco pessoas mas hei a minha professora transformou-se num ser esquisito e anda a perseguir-me com um olhar assassino peço desculpa se vos incomodei.

Já estávamos no pátio quando ouvi a voz de Grover.

- Por aqui, rápido! – Gritou ele.

Oh, fantástico, ele estava a apontar para a floresta que rodeava a escola. Assim era mais seguro para a professora Catherine enterrar os nossos corpos mas visto que a outra opção era continuar a correr pela escola e eu estar exausta, achei que não tinha escolha.

- Mandy, olha o Grover vamos correr até entrarmos na floresta, está bem? – Perguntei falando apenas para Mandy porque a Mary provavelmente ia dizer "olha vamos para a floresta assim podemos brincar às escondidinhas" e depois a Lou iria dizer "provavelmente".

A Mandy correu comigo para a floresta e Lou e Mary imitaram-nos. Quando chegamos á beira de Grover este começou também a correr connosco e apeteceu-me perguntar se ele tinha por hábito ajudar pessoas que estão a ser perseguidas por monstros mas achei que era falta de educação e fiquei calada.

Então do nada surgi-o um plano genial na minha cabeça, e senti-me idiota por não me ter lembrado antes. Parei de correr e comecei a ir pelo lado contrário ao que estávamos a correr.

Os meus amigos param chocados a olhar para mim.

- Laureen, quando estamos a fugir, não vamos contra quem nos está a tentar apanhar! – Gritou Lou como seu fosse uma menina pequena.

- Continuem a correr. – Gritei-lhes, não que fosse preciso pois no momento em que o disse já eles tinham recomeçado a correr.

A professora Catherine continuava a correr para mim com uma expressão medonha. Não tinha medo, eu sabia que tinha acertado nos cálculos. Tal como eu tinha previsto no momento em que parecia que íamos colidir saltei e constatei que de facto tinha feito bem os cálculos pois as minhas mãos agarraram um ramo grosso e os pés aterraram na cara da professora.

Aterrei no chão e olhei para trás, já não esperando ver os meus amigos mas para minha alegre surpresa vi Lou e Mary correrem na minha direção logo seguidas de Mandy e a uns metros de distância Grover.

- Está morta? – Perguntou Mary.

- Mary se eu te acertar com os pés na cara, tu morres? – Perguntou Lou revirando os olhos.

- No máximo ficas desmaiada! – Concordou Grover.

- Pessoal, a sério que lamento acabar com a festa. Mas a coisa deitada aqui no chão é uma das nossas professoras, nós vivemos as uns quilómetros daqui e esta mulher não tem pernas, tem caudas de cobras. E eu não quero estar aqui quando isto acordar! – Disse Mandy.

- Ela tem razão, devíamos voltar para casa e contar isto a alguém o mais rapidamente possível. – Concordei eu.

- Lamento, mas vocês não podem voltar para lá, não estão seguras. – Disse Grover.

- Que conversa é essa? – Perguntou Lou.

- Uma conversa que podemos ter longe da professora Catherine. – Disse Grover começando a andar mais para dentro da floresta.

Mary foi a primeira a segui-lo, seguida por Lou depois Mandy e por último eu depois de um longo suspiro.

Não sei se caminhamos durante minutos ou horas mas de qualquer das maneiras para mim duraram dias. Depois da adrenalina ter passado a realidade pareceu atingir-nos na cara e ninguém, nem mesmo Mary ou Lou proferiu uma única palavra.

Finalmente comecei a perceber que a minha professora se tinha transformado num monstro, perseguindo-me e as minhas amigas pela escola, até Grover o miúdo que está sempre a ser gozado nos levou até á floresta onde eu corri em direção a um monstro, saltei para um ramo e lhe dei um pontapé na cara e agora estávamos a seguir o Grover mais para dentro da floresta e a quilómetros do único sítio no mundo onde eu tinha comida e um sítio para dormir.

- Acho que aqui já estamos longe o suficiente, vamos sentar-nos um bocado e depois continuamos. – Declarou ele sentando-se numa pedra.

- O que era aquilo? – Perguntou Lou a Grover fazendo todos levantar-mos a cabeça para ouvir a resposta.

- Aquilo era um dracaene. – Explicou Grover.

- Uma dracaene! Isso é mitologia grega, não é? – Perguntei a Grover que parecia bastante desanimado.

- É sim! Devo-vos um pedido de desculpas, afinal a culpa disto tudo ter acontecido é minha. – Lamentou-se ele.

- Como assim a culpa é tua? – Perguntaram Mary e Lou ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi um idiota, será que nunca apreendo nada com os erros! Devia ter avisado Quírion no preciso momento em que percebi quem vocês eram. Mas não o fiz, quer dizer, quatro mestiças poderosas de uma vez é quase impossível eu devia estar enganado. Então não falei e agora cá estamos nós! Mas não se preocupem vou esforçar-me para vos levar em segurança ao acampamento custe o que custar. – Disse Grover de uma só vez.

- Disses-te que nós éramos mestiças, o que é isso? – Perguntei suavemente porque Grover parecia bastante perturbado.

- Mestiços é outra palavra para semideusas.- Explicou ele.

- Mas semideusas, o que é isso? – Voltei a perguntar.

- Não vos posso explicar agora, posso apenas dizer-vos que vocês são diferentes e que têm de confiar em mim. Vou levar-vos para o único lugar seguro, o único lugar onde monstros como a professora Catherine não vos vão fazer nada. – Pediu Grover.

- Mostra o caminho. – Disse Mandy que estivera este tempo todo calada enquanto se levantada.


End file.
